Second Chances
by LibbyLou22
Summary: What if Marion hadn't died? What if she had a second shot at life. And another chance to make things right with Tim.  Lots of Amy and Ty! And a bit of Jack and Lisa too. Rated T for theam. CHAPTER 20 IS NOW UP!
1. Back agan

**OK I had to post this to get it out of my head. SO as much as I told myself NOT to have two stories at the same time I do now oh well. I will post the next chapter to my other story soon. This one has NO relation what so ever to ether of my other stories. And I didn't have this story Betaed so lots of mistakes have been made.**

**This takes place about 6 years after she died. Jack and Lisa are married. Lou Peter and there Daughter Catherin live at Fairfield. Amy and Ty are engaged and building their own house and barn. **

**Disclaimer- If I did LOTS of things would be different. Like; Blare would have never been born and Chase would have be hit by a BIG bus. (So there would be no "**_**Mood Swings**_**"**_**)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion Fleming sighed as she crossed the Canadian Border; she was finally_ home_ no more 'Mary Morgan'. She could go back to being Marion Fleming. The US Government had told her she could return to her old life any time she wanted. She would eventually of course, but she couldn't just walk back in to her family's lives they thought she was dead for the last 6 years. She thought back to the day she had drove down to the states to do a clinic, she wouldn't accepted if Heartland hadn't needed the money so badly. And while she was in Portland she had witnessed the murders of two teens by a gang of drug dealers. And she had testified ageist them, _"That was the stupidest thing I ever did." _She told herself. It had put her in danger, so the US government put her in the witness protection program.

Though the car crash wasn't the original plan it worked and while her funeral was being held and her daughter was in the hospital, she was on her way to Texas. Her hair had been cut short and died red, she was given a pair of glasses and a job as a Funeral Director, all though she hated the job it paid quite well, way better than the pay at Heartland. She wasn't recognizable not really she had dropped her accent and tried very hard to perfect the Sothern Kentucky accent that the government suggested she have. She drove like this for hours with her thoughts spinning in several directions.

At last she drove in to the familiar town, most of the stores where still there with the familiar faces she had known all her life. _"I hope no one recognizes me."_ She thought. Although she would eventually reveal herself she was going to lay low for a while. She took a deep breath got out of her Car and walked in to Maggie's. She sat down on a chair and looked at the menu. _"Still the same things,"_ She thought.

"What can I get you?" Ashley asked.

"Coffee." Marion almost laughed at the sight of Ashley Stanton working at Maggie's.

"Are you just passing through?" Ashley asked as she returned with her coffee.

"No I'm going to say here in Hudson."

"Oh well then welcome. I'm Ashley O'Dell. And you are?" Ashley being overly friendly hoping for a big tip.

"Mary Morgan." Marion said with her perfected Kentucky accent.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said as Amy walked in and sat down.

"Ash are you almost done with your shift we are going to be late for our dress fitting. Lou is meeting us there" Amy said.

"I've got five munits left. You know you better watch it or you'll turn in to bridezilla." Ashley joked

"Even if I do I won't be nearly as bad as Lou, she was a monster when she married Peter."

Marion listened to the conversation, _"My Lou is marred and Amy is getting married. My little girls are all grown up. I've missed out on so much." _She jumped when a cowboy sat down next to her. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, _"Tim?"_ Shortly it wasn't the man who broke her heart so long ago. But her thoughts where confirmed when Amy walked up.

"Hay dad."

"Amy, I drove by the construction site this morning and noticed that your barn already built but the house is only half way finished."

"Oh well I suppose the builders are moving faster on the barn, I can't imagen why. But it's completely finished, Ty moved in their so that Grandpa can hire someone else. Since he was so busy and could never help. But the house will be finished before the wedding because I'm NOT living in the barn." Amy grinned

Ashley taped Amy on the shoulder, "We're going to be late bridezilla." She teased.

Amy smiled, "Ok I'm coming. By." She hugged Tim and then Ashley drug her away chatting with her about wedding details.

Marion stared at her empty coffee cup, _"So much has changed. Tim is back. Amy is getting married and Lou is marred. And dad, his problem hasn't changed at all."_ She paid for her coffee and walked to her car, _"What is your plan now?"_ Her inner voice asked. "Well you need a place to stay and a job." "Where?" "I suppose I could work at Heartland as a stable hand. And stay in town." She tossed around several other ideas but her thoughts always went back to Heartland. _"I haven't worked with a horse since I left; even if I just cleaned stalls for miumum wage I don't care I miss the horses."_ She turned the car key and drove towed Heartland.

She pulled in the drive way, "Years, I've been gone years and nothing has changed." She whispered. She saw Jack chopping wood, _"Just like the old days."_ She put her car in park and took a deep breath. _"Remember your name and accent." _ She walked towed Jack.

"Can I help you?" Jack looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, my name is Mary Morgan. Um I heard you might need a new stable hand, and I'm here to apply for the job."

Jack looked at her, "I can't pay you to well."

"I don't care. Look I know I don't look like it but I work hard I grew up on a horse farm back in the states but when we went bankrupt I moved to the city. I can do the work of a man; throw hay, move feed, whatever you need me to do."

Jack looked at her, "I'm going to give you a chance." He looked at her, she looked familiar.

"I can start right now. What do you want me to do?"

Jack smiled he liked her, "Stalls need cleaned."

"Ok. Thanks…" She faltered on what to call him. _"What he hasn't introduced himself yet, you don't know his name."_

"Jack Bart let."

She shook his hand firmly and started off towed the barn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was fixing his tuck when Lou and Amy pulled up. As soon as they pulled up Amy jumped out of the truck. "How was the dress shop?"

"Good, I've got to go work with Vault. This wedding has my schedule all messed up and with Ty doing summer classes, Caleb rodeo'n every weekend, and Malory on that summer tour with her parents I can't keep up."

"I realize that. That's why I highered a new hand."

"You did?"

"Yes, she just showed up here and asked for a job."

"And you just gave it to her just like that?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't know why but for some reason I liked her, she was bold but quiet." Jack said

Amy nodded and jogged off to the barn. A soon as walked in the barn she noticed that almost all the stalls where cleaned. She saw a small red head cleaning stalls at the end of the barn. "Hi."

Marion jumped, "Hi."

"So you're the new stable hand."

"Yea, I'm Mary."

"Amy. So how much do you know about horses." Amy asked her critically; though she trusted Jack it wasn't like him to hire a stranger.

"I was raised on a Quarter Horse Farm, we bread roping horses."

Amy nodded then turned to Vault, "Come on bud let's see if I can saddle you today." She took him out and when she returned an hour later frustrated. "Why won't you let me saddle you?

Marion looked at the horse; she noted the brand on his shoulder. "Trace the brand." She muttered.

"What?" Amy looked at her.

"Trace the brand back to the owner finds out what might have happened in his past." Marion said deepening her accent.

Amy smiled, "Of coerce! I don't know why I didn't think of it. The answer to horse's problems lays in the past."

Marion smiled _"She remembers everything I taught her."_ "Well that sounds way more professional but yes."

Amy smiled agen, "Thanks. Could you put him away for me please I'm going to go figure out who used to own this guy." Amy handed the horse to Marion. Then jogged off to the house.

Jack was helping Lisa with dinner; Lou was talking on the phone with a client and bouncing her daughter Catherin on her hip. Jack looked at her, "How was Vault?"

Amy sighed, "The same as when he got here. But that lady you highered had an idea about tracing his brand. And she has all the stalls cleaned faster than Caleb ever did. I think I'll actual plan my wedding without rushing because I have barn work to do."

"That's good, I don't know why I hired her but I had a feeling she would be a big help around here with the upcoming wedding and all."

"Invite her in for dinner, I made plenty." Lisa said.

"I will." Amy said before turning to the lap top.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion stood grooming one of the horses, she was completely engrossed in talking to him and didn't notice Amy walk in. "You're such a good girl aren't you."

"Talking to yourself?"

Marion jumped; _Thank goodness my accent is a habit." _She taught. "Oh no just the horses, I always have it's just a habit."

Amy smiled "No I do it too. It's just something us crazy horse people do."

Marion smiled, "Yea that sounds about right."

"I was just looking for Caleb have you seen him?"

"Yes he's out back."

Amy smiled, "Would you be interested in staying for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be Caleb is staying too. There's plenty of food."

"Ok sounds good."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion walked through the back door behind Amy. Jack was making a salad. Amy looked around, where's Lisa? And Lou?"

Marion frowned _"Who's Lisa?" _

"Lou is with Cat. And Lisa is in the back on the phone yelling in French."

"Oh." Amy nodded her head and smiled when Lou came in with Catherin in her arms, "Someone's getting fired." She and Lou snickered.

Lisa walked in just in time to hear Amy's comment. "Oh yes several someone's got fired!"

"Trouble in France?" Lou asked

"Yes." Lisa turned and looked at Marion. "You must be Mary. I'm Lisa."

Marion shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lisa smiled, "Likewise." She caught a glimpse of the oven, her pie was on fire. "Jack! You could have taken the pie out of the oven!" She rushed over to the oven and pulled out a burnt pie. "Shoot. Well unless you want to eat this, dessert is out of the question."

"Lisa, I'm sorry." Jack put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

Marion watched, _"God so many changes Lou has a daughter. Amy's getting married and Dad has a girlfriend."_

Lisa looked up at him, "I know. I think we have some Ice-cream in the freezer."

Amy groaned, "Lisa, I'm never going to fit in my wedding dress."

Lou shook her head, "Not true. You can eat all you want; you'll lose it because you're obsessing about the wedding."

Lisa smiled, "I've tested it. Twice. You lose weight when you get married and gain if you get divorced!"

Lou smiled, "Remind me not to get divorced."

Marion cringed inwardly at the thought of divorce. _"It was not fun that's for shore."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So tell me what you think I had to wright it before I wrote chapter 3 of **_**Family Secrets**_**. I promise I have NOT Abandoned it, I have the chapter almost finished. Thanks for reading and I am only continuing IF i get some feedback. I just had to post this chapter before I finished the other one. This was ALL I could think about.**


	2. Note

**Hi all,**

**I am just letting you know the following so that I won't feel bad for not updating.**

**I am so close to finishing both my chapters for both my story's but the weather is getting very bad! We are going to get around 50 (20 inches) to 71(28 in.) meters of snow and 5 meters (1 in.) of ICE so the power is predicted to go out in a matter of hours! So I will have no internet, and when my laptop battery runs out I can't wright. So I will miss all outside contact with the world. But NO school! Ha that's the only good thing about this storm. Otherwise it just means extra work in the barns. So when all is done you will all get your updates? It is predicted that we could be out of power for one to two weeks.**

**I hope to be back soon,**

**Libby**


	3. No Longer A Secret

**Ha, Hello all! I hope you're still interested in this story. I felt bad about not updating but I had and still don't have power or internet at my house. Lucky for me my aunt volunteers at a local hospital, which always has power and internet. So I'm sitting in the hospital lobby writing Fan Fiction! I plan to put up another chapter late today or tomato of THIS story since for some reason I am coming up with more ideas for this story than the other. But I won't stop my other story this one is just getting priority. Next week I'll make **_**Family Secrets**_** priority.**

**This was supposed to be was supposed to WAY longer but oh well I couldn't resist a potential cliffhanger so the rest will be made in to a new chapter.**

**Please Note that this is NOT betaed so there are many errs me not knowing perfect English. Spell Check is as close to perfect as I could get.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was a delicious dinner." Marion said

"Thank you." Lisa and Lou replied at the same time.

Ty who had come half way through dinner nodded in agreement while finishing off the last of the Ice cream. "Very good."

Amy looked at Lou, "So when dose Peter get back from Dubai?"

"Sometime tonight. He said he'll be back in time for the engagement party tomorrow night."

Lisa smiled, "He wouldn't want to miss that, since he has part of our gift." Jack Lou and Lisa smiled at each other since they were a part of the gift.

"What gift?" Amy looked around confused.

Lou, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

Lisa and Jack tried to reply without laughing but failed. "Neither do we." This remark sent Lou in to a fit of laughter, shortly followed by Jack and Lisa.

Amy Ty and Marion looked at them like they were crazy. But they smiled none the less. "Come on tell us what's so funny." Amy begged

"We can't." Jack said

"Not until tomorrow." Lou added.

Marion smiled as Amy begged Lou to tell her. "She's persistent." She reached up to touch the ring she wore on a chain around her neck, but it wasn't there.

Lisa, who had somehow avoided Amy's questions, saw the look on Marion's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh um my necklace is gone, the chain must have broken."

Amy looked down and saw the ring on the floor near her foot. She bent down and picked it up. She noticed an engraving on the inside of the band. "_**Tim and Marion Fleming**_" She gasped.

Lou looked at her face, "What?" She took in a sharp breath wen Amy handed her the ring. She read out loud. "Tim and Marion Fleming." She looked at Marion who was looking at the floor. "Mom?"

"I think you have some explaining to do." Jack said with a hurt look.

Everyone sat down in the living room for Marion's explanation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Just wish you could have told the truth instead of faking your death." Jack said

"Dad." Marion pleaded

Jack cut Marion off. "I'm going to bed." Jack abruptly left the room.

Ty looked at Amy, "I'd better be going. I have two calls to go on tomarow before I can come help you get ready for the engagement party. He kissed her then stood up and left.

"Well its way past Catherin's bed time. So I better head back home. Peter sent me a text saying his fight just landed, he's driving back right now. So the house won't feel so lonely tonight."

Lisa smiled knowing how lonely the big house could feel. "You're not completely alone you've got Catherin."

"True but before I had her there was always this lonely echo whenever Peter is gone."

"Well he'll be home tonight." Lisa said standing up. "I'll lock up at the dude ranch so you can go home."

"Thanks, Lisa." Lou said gratefully. "Amy I'll see you early tomarow to get a start on the engagement party." Lou and Lisa left the house quietly.

Marion sighed _"Well that was awkward." _She thought.

Amy looked at Marion. "Where are you staying?"

"I was hopping my old room."

"Yea it's empty." Amy said _"It's been empty for a long time and you show up wanting it back."_

"Thanks."

"Yea." Amy got up and went to her room closing the door behind her.

"_Well that went well." _Marion thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood in the kitchen flipping a very large batch of pancakes, sausage cooking in a pan on the stove and 2 pots of coffee where perking. The back door opened and Soraya walked in. "Cabin one wants more coffee and I need breakfasts for cabin two three and four."

Lisa flipped some pancakes on to a plate; put the plate on a tray. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Soraya took the tray and walked back outside.

Marion walked out of her room just as Soraya walked out. _"She's here early."_

Lisa looked up as Marion walked in. "Morning."

"Morning." Marion said coldly.

Jack walked in and took his hat off. "That smells real good Lisa."

"Thanks." Lisa herd Jacks boots walk across the floor. "Jack! Take your boots off I just moped yesterday."

Jack took off his boots then crossed the kitchen to the table and picked up the cup of coffee Lisa handed him. "Did you make enough food?" He teased

Lisa glared at him. "All I seem to do is cook, and when I'm not cooking, I'm cleaning. It's a miracle that I still manage to run Fairfield."

"Maybe if you made less food…"

"I don't make too much food. Because someone always shows up to eat it whether it's Ty, Caleb, Tim, or Soraya. They show up and finish off what I don't serve at the dude ranch and we don't eat here." Lisa said

Marion watched Jack and Lisa tease each other she took note of the ring on her father's finger. _"I can't believe he got remained."_ Her temper was flaring she had never thought that her dad would replace her mom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou walked in the house as everyone was putting their breakfast dishes in the sink. "Hay, Sorry I'm late." Lou said "Peter stayed with Cat so she won't be under foot."

"That's fine. Soraya has the dude ranch taken care of for the morning so we can get stuff done for tonight. I have to run in to town and get some stuff." Lisa said

"Ty will be over latter to help Caleb with the fire." Amy said

"I'll work on the dishes." Lou walked towards the pile of dishes in the sink. "These will never ALL fit in the dishwasher." She muttered.

"They never do." Lisa said "Ok any one need any anything from town?"

"Marine is still good to cater so I can't think of anything else we need." Lou said

"Ok. I'll be back." She followed everyone else out the back door leaving Lou and Marion in the house.

"Here Lou let me give you a hand with those." Marion walked over to the sink.

"Thanks." Lou smiled gratefully

"So what have I missed the last few years?" Marion couldn't help herself any longer she wanted to know what had happened in her family's lives while she was gone.

Lou hesitated, "Well after the accident I came back from New York. I was going to say for a few weeks but the banks were calling and Amy's reputation wasn't nearly as good as yours was and even though I kept telling everyone I was going back I never did. So I started the dude ranch and that has grown to be a very productive bizzes. I was even able to hire Soraya full time a year ago."

"Well you have done a wonderful job at here the stalls seem to be full. And that almost never the case when I was here." Marion said

"Oh well that's all Amy. Her reputation is just amazing."

"How did she get such a good reputation?"

"Well Scot got her a few horses from respective breeders and she fixed them and word spread. Then I think it was her junior year in high school; her school bus was in a wreck involving a horse trailer. One of the horses got tangled in some bobbed wire and no one could get near him to cut him loose. But Amy she calmed him down so he could be cut out. Someone taped it and put it on the internet. Giving her the name "Miracle Girl." Then just after that had died down she won the Ring of Fire contest and I haven't had to do any advertisement since."

Marion smiled and looked out the window at Amy who was working with a horse in the round pen. "_She is all grown up." _"So what about this Ty she's marrying? Is this the same Ty who was coming here on probation?"

Lou smiled, "Yea he turned out a lot like Scot. He did some online classes and finished high school now he is working on becoming a vet."

"I had a good feeling about him, just like I did with Scot." Marion looked at Lou, "What happened with you and Scot, the whole town thought you were meant for each other."

Lou hesitated her Mom had struck a nerve. She knew her mom was just curious about what had gone on while she was away. "Well it just didn't work out between us."

"Tell me about your husband."

"Peter, well he's wonderful, so caring and sweet."

"What does he do for work?"

"Uh he owns Bedford Oil."

Marion's hand froze on the dish she was washing. "An oil man, I'm shore your grandpa had a lot to say about him."

"Oh yes at first he and dad hated Peter dad still doesn't really like him but grandpa likes him."

"How did the two of you even meat? You don't just run in to them on the streets of a small town."

Lou laughed, "Actually I did. I ran straight in to him and spilled his coffee all over him."

"And you started dating him?"

"No, no, I walked away. I didn't know he had anything to do with the oil company tell I met him for a date."

"I'm confused if you apologized and walked away how did you end up going on a date with him?"

"That's a long complicated story, but Lisa set me up with him. We started having online chats and decided to meet. And I kept him a secret for a month or so before I brought him home to meet everyone. When he didn't go running after grandpa and dad had criticized us I knew he was the one for me. He proposed on the dock at the dude ranch. And we got married in that little church that grandma and grandpa got married in. We lived for about a year in Dubai while Peter merged his company with another oil company there. I got sick of sand and started flying back and forth between here and Dubai every time Peter had a busses trip which was about every other 2 weeks. I racked up so many frequent flyer miles it wasn't even funny. And that went on for a while but after I found out I was pregnant I decided I was having the baby here. So Peter and I moved back in with grandpa and Amy, and that was about the same time that grandpa was getting married to Lisa."

"Must have been crowded."

"Yes but Peter still did a lot of business trips so he was not here a lot until after Catherin was born. Anyway Lisa gave us her house at Fairfield."

"That's a big gift."

"Lisa is very generous."

"Yea." Marion said sarcastically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion sat on a chair watching the engagement party unfold. She had been enjoying her self until Val Stanton had realized who she was when Lou called her "mom". Val had then made it her personal job to inform everyone at the party. The look on her ex-husband's face was stuck in her mind. "What did that look mean? Maybe it a mixture of happiness and surprise?" She was not shore. "Don't ruin a perfectly good night by thinking about him." She told herself. She looked around the yard at everyone, the band had started and Ty and Amy where already on the dance floor along with several other couples.

Peter took Lou's hand, "May I have this dance?" Peter bowed and kissed Lou's hand.

Lou laughed, "Yes." She allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. When she noticed Ty and Amy where right next to her, she couldn't resist but to tease Ty on his improved dance skills. "You dancing have improved Ty. I haven't seen you step on Amy's feet once."

"Gee thanks." Ty spun Amy as the slow song ended and a faster song started.

Marion sighed, she had tried to talk to Amy after lunch but Amy had shut her out, so had Jack. He hadn't said more than necessary and he avoided her at all costs, so did Amy. _"Those two are so much alike." _She was glad that at least Lou had opened up and filled her in on what had happened while she was gone. But she hadn't finished when Lisa came back with supplies and Lou had gotten distracted. _"All the changes at Heartland are good, well all accept one." _Marion's eyes flashed at the thought. _"Lisa." _Marion had disliked her since she had realized that her father had moved on from her mother. And to some rich horse breeder at that.

Someone taped Marion's shoulder she snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see her ex-husband Tim standing next to her.

"Hay. Good to see you again Marion."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha ha Cliff hanger! Again I must thank those who have reviewed and or favorite story/author. That means a lot to me and I seem to write faster! If you have any ideas for either of my story's just tell me. I'm suffering from writers block with my other story. I'm actually considering the death of a character for the next chapter of **_**Family Secrets **_**unless I have an idea.**


	4. Change

**NOTE that Tim and Janice broke up so she no longer rides for him**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked up at Tim. She was speechless she hadn't seen this man in years and suddenly he was standing in front of her asking her how she was! She couldn't think of anything to say. "Hay."

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I just want to think."

Tim, who didn't even know why he had come over to talk to in the first place when he could think of anything to say, left her to think.

Marion sighed_. "'Hay' that's all I could think of!"_ She looked out at the dance floor again Ashley and Caleb had joined the other couples on the dance floor. "I can't bleave Val Stanton's daughter married a ranch hand. I remember Ashley tormenting Amy. She would come home so mad because of something Ashley had said or done. _"Amazing how things change."_

Jack watched his granddaughters dance, enjoying their lightheartedness. He had worried that their mother's reappearance might have caused problems but so far so good. He walked over to Lisa who was talking to Maggie and Val. "Excuse me, ladies but can I borrow my wife."

As soon as Lisa was far enough away from Val she turned and faced him. "Thanks for saving me. I swear that Val! She knows just how to aggravate me."

"You and everyone else." Jack muttered

"No kidding." Lisa said under her breath.

"Now can I distract you from ranting about Val Stanton, with a dance?" Jack asked though he already knew what the answer would be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty and Amy walked through the kitchen door after finishing night check on the horses. "Lou is there any of that cake left?" Amy asked

Lou looked up from the cake she was eating. "Only if you want to share."

Amy looked at the envelope on the table; it had her and Ty's name on it. "What's this?"

Peter smiled, "Open it."

Amy opened them up and gasped at the plane tickets in her hand. Ty looked over her shoulder. "Plane tickets." She said

"To Dubai and France." Ty said

"We know that you were planning on your honeymoon being a weekend at the fishing cabin but we figured after that…" Jack trailed off

"You could spend some time at our place in Dubai." Lou said smiling

"And our place in France." Lisa said.

Amy and Ty looked at each other. "Thank you so much." Amy's thanks where echoed by Ty's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two nights later Lou and Lisa where washing the dinner dishes when Amy came in from the barn with Marion close behind her. "Lou I need some help with some wedding details can you stay late and help?"

"Yea shore." Lou finished the dishes and met Amy in the living room where Jack was reading the paper.

Amy glanced up at her mom, "Do you want to help."

Marion's heart leaped. "Yes."

"Lisa?" Amy looked at Lisa who had sat down in a chair with her lap top and several files.

"No I have some work I need to take care of for Fairfield. One of my Jockeys got hurt so I have to change some entries."

"Who is replacing your jockey?" Amy asked

"Janice Wane." Lisa smiled

"That's going to aggravate dad." Lou said

"I think that's kind of the point." Jack smiled

Marion looked at Lou. "Who is Janice?"

"No one." Lou lied.

"Just a really good Jockie." Amy said.

Marion dropped the subject and tried to focus on tents and lights but she couldn't her eyes kept drifting to Lisa who was sitting in her mom's old chair. "I can't beleave she just took over mom's place in the family."

Two hours later Amy Lou and Marion had finished ordering the tent. "Well I'd best be going." Lou said. "Night grandpa."

Jack looked up from his paper. "Night Lou."

"I'll be in late tomorrow Lisa; I have to take Catherin to the doctor." Lou said

"Lou." Amy said

"What?"

"She is asleep." Amy gestured towed Lisa who had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Oh well just tell her that. I'm going to take off." Lou waved and walked out the kitchen door.

"Well I have a Clinic I have to do out in High River early tomarow so I best head to bed."

"I think I am going to read some of the paper." Marion said

"I didn't realize that it was so late so I guess I'll head to bed too." Jack stood up and crossed the room to where Lisa was sleeping. He pulled the laptop and files out of her hands. "Come on Lisa." Jack and a very sleepy Lisa walked out of the room.

Leaving Marion in the living room, _"They are all still avoiding me. Even though Amy invited me to help her I could tell that she didn't really want me there. Like dad he acts like he is mad at me why would he be mad at me. If anything I should be mad at him for replacing Mom."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Amy you shore you can handle the place for the weekend?" Jack asked as he ate the last of his breakfast

"Yea. Ty has the weekend of he'll help me. You go." Amy said

Lisa looked at Jack confused "Where are you going?"

Jack shook his head, "We. The question is where we are going. And that is for you to find out."

"Ok and when might that happen?" Lisa asked

"Right about now." Jack said as he put down his empty coffee cup. "Reedy?"

"I suppose so. Should I pack?"

"No already done." Jack said

"OK."

"Don't worry about a thing we'll take care of everything here." Amy ashore Jack

"Jack where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Jack smiled as he and Lisa walked out the door.

Marion looked at Amy "Where are they going?"

"Grandpa wanted to spend a weekend at the fishing cabin."

"Oh. And that's a big mystery why?" Marion asked

"Grandpa has been working about Lisa working too hard. So he is taking her someplace with no internet or cell phone service." Amy smiled, "And it's her birthday."

"Ah. So what can I help with?" Marion asked changing the subject

"Um I have to go do a Clinic in High River today so I suppose just regular chores in the barn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy sat on a bale of Hay in her and Ty's barn. She looked out at her almost finished house. On the outside it looked finished but the inside needed some more work. _"I hope it will be ready to live in when we get back from our honeymoon." _She looked at the new fence that Ty had been working on. "It looks good."

Ty who was sitting next to her eating the sandwich she had brought him nodded. "Yea. So what are we going to call this place? I mean it has to have a name it is a ranch."

Amy smiled, "It's _our_ Ranch, and it's _our_ home."

"Yes it is but it needs a name."

"Um the creek in the back is called Silver Creek Ranch."

"I don't know if it fits. How about Big Sky Ranch?"

Ty nodded "Not bad. What about Blue Sky Ranch?"

"Yea I like that one."

"Let's think on it for a few days before we deicide."

"Sounds good to me." Amy looked at Ty and smiled, "Can you beleave that in 2 weeks we will be getting married." Amy's excitement for their wedding took over the conversation

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty walked in to the house, "Amy? Are you ready?"

Amy walked around the corner with Marion behind her. "Almost just let me grab the pie."

Ty looked at her. "You made a pie and the house is still standing." He teased

Amy glared at him, "No I bought it at Maggie's."

Marion smiled, "Sorely you can cook better than I can."

"Jack's stew is better than her coffee." Ty said

Amy hit him on the arm. "Hay, one time I forget to put the filter in and you hold it over my head." She smiled. "At least I haven't borrowed Lou's Dubai cookbook."

Ty groaned. "She is not making dinner tonight is she?"

Amy shook her head. "Grandpa and Lisa are supposed to bring some fresh fish. Hopefully they caught something."

As they pulled up Peter and Lou's driveway Marion's jaw dropped at the massive house in front of her. "This is where Lou lives now?" She asked in disbelief as Ty put the truck in park.

Amy and Marion jumped out of the truck. "Yea."

Marion took in the scenery as she followed Amy and Ty up the walk. "Lisa is generous." She muttered

Amy opened the door. "Lou? Peter?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lou called

Marion followed Amy through the house to the kitchen. _"This place is huge." _

Lisa was making salad and Lou was making a cake. "Hay."

"How was your trip?" Amy asked Lisa.

"It was grate. Jack was right I had been working too hard; I had honestly forgotten my birthday. Not that I want to remember it but I normally have to try to forget it!"

Lou smiled, "So what did he get you?"

Lisa smiled and held out her wrist to reveal a charm bracelet. "A new charm." She fingered the Fish that Jack had given her yesterday. "I remember when Jack first gave me this bracelet. It was right before we got married. It only had one charm on it." She fingered the silver heart with the date of her wedding on the back.

Marion's curiosity had over ruled her dislike for Lisa. "Why a fish?"

"It is significant to Jack and I and that's all that matters." Lisa said preferring not to go in to the long complicated story of how she and Jack had started dating.

Marion looked at the bracelet, "So dad gave you all these charms one by one?"

"Yes. They are each symbols." Lisa said smiling

Amy smiled, "I can relate to that."

Marion looked at her, "Wha-"

Amy showed her the promise ring, "Ty gave this to me a long time ago. I think I look at it more that I look at my engagement ring."

Marion smiled at the happy look on her daughters faces. _"They look so happy." _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So anyone who has any ideas for a name for Ty and Amy's ranch please tell me because I can not deicide. As always reviews are nice and from Now on I will require several reviews before I post a new chapter that way I know that you are still interested and I am not wasting my time.**


	5. Wedding Tents

**It has been a while! I feel bad but I finished my other story so now all my attention can be diverted to this story. Thanks goes to The Real TC whom had the idea for Ty and Amy's ranch name.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well we have to wait for this to cook and then we can eat." Lou said

"I'm going out on the deck." Amy said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Marion Lisa and Lou started to follow when the doorbell rang. "That's problem dad." Lou said as she walked towed the front door.

Marion froze momentarily. "Tim! Oh dear." Marion thought as she followed Lisa out to the deck. Marion sat down on one of the chairs. She looked at Amy who was sitting on Ty's lap. Peter was bouncing Catherin on his knee. Marion looked at her father who was sitting on a 2 seated bench with his arm around Lisa. Marion's eyes flashed; the more time she spent with Lisa the more reasons she had to dislike her.

Tim and Lou walked outside. Tim picked Catherin "Come see Grandpa." He said as he carried her over to a char and sat down next to Marion.

Marion faked a smile at Tim. She was UN shore of how to react to her ex-husband who left her years ago and was now suddenly backed in her life sitting next to her.

"Dad doesn't hog her." Lou said before she walked back in to the house.

"Yes dad share." Amy teased.

Lou appeared in the door way, "Lisa could you give me a hand in the kitchen."

"Shore." Lisa stood up and followed Lou.

Amy looked at Ty, "What do you think she ruined?"

A shriek came from the kitchen, Lou appeared at the door for a moment, "The oven is on fire!"

Everyone leaped out of their seats and raced in to the kitchen.

Lisa had the fire-extinguisher still aimed at the now charred oven.

Amy looked at Lou. "How do you catch an oven on fire?"

"It can be done." Lou said

"Apparently." Jack said sarcastically as he walked over to Lisa. "You OK?"

"Yes I'm fine." Lisa set the fire-extinguisher on the counter.

Jack noticed a red burn on her hand. "You're burned."

"I'm fine." Lisa said.

"You are not." Jack said stubbornly.

"Let's go back outside." Lou said walking out with everyone following her.

Ty looked at Amy. "Ten bucks says Jack wins."

"I don't know Ty. Lisa is stubborn too." Amy said

"No grandpa will win." Lou said

Marion looked at her bickering family and smiled. It was amusing that five minutes ago Lou had caught the oven on fire and now they were acting as nothing ever happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my gosh." Amy said as she hung up the phone.

Lou looked at her from her place at the kitchen table. "What?"

"The tent company went out of business." Amy slammed the phone down on the table

"And what does that mean?" Marion asked

"That means that my wedding is in three days, and I don't have a tent!"

"Calm down." Lisa put her hand on Amy's arm. "I have a tent at Fairfield. It has a logo on it but we can paint over that. It's not fancy there's no twinkling lights but it will do in a pinch."

"There are Christmas lights up stairs. They're not twinkling lights but they will do." Lou said

Amy sighed and sat down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Ty sat on the porch of their almost finished house. "Think it will be ready when we get back?"

Ty looked at Amy, "Yes. We are going to be gone for three weeks. That's plenty of time."

Amy looked out across the yard to the pasture; well it was still a field as it had no fence yet. "Ty look." She wisped

Ty looked across the field to see Ghost and his small herd looking at them. "Ghost." Then as fast as the horses appeared they were gone again.

"Ty I got it, a perfect name for the ranch; 'Ghost Horse Ranch'."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion and Lou sat in the kitchen untangling Christmas lights, "I can't get this knot undone." Lou said frustrated.

Lisa walked in with several grocery bags. "It took me a while but I found extra Christmas light bulbs."

"How did you find Christmas light bulbs in the middle of July?" Marion asked impressed

"Maggie had some in inventory." Lisa said

Marion nodded. "That sounds like her." She wiped the sweet from her face. It was hot outside and only a bit cooler in the house. "I wish dad would turn the AC on!"

"I have asked him time and time again but he is so stubborn." Lisa said

Jack chose that moment to walk down the stairs with the rest of the lights. "Who is stubborn?"

"No one." Lisa smiled at him

"Anyone ever tell you that you can't lie." Jack set the tangle of lights on the table.

"No, just you."

"Grandpa will you please turn the AC on?" Lou pleaded

"It's a waste of energy." Jack said

"Come on Jack. Why not just for the day. I realize that you will be outside all day but we are inside all day and as soon as I turn the oven on to make dinner it's going to be really hot in here." Lisa said

Marion looked at Lisa who was wherein a long sleeved shirt. "I don't know how you are wherein a long sleeved shirt in this heat."

"She is just wherein that so I don't see the burn on her arm." Jack looked at Lisa

"That way I can avoid being nagged." Lisa glared at Jack

"I am only worried about you."

"Well you worry too much."

"I worry because I love you." Jack put his arm around Lisa and kissed her forehead.

"I know. But I am fine! It's a small burn I have been injured way worse when I raced." Lisa said referring to her time as a jockey when she was younger.

"I know that I just don't want to see you in any pain."

"I know."

Marion glared at the couple who were bickering more out of fun than aggravation. _"I can't stand her. Oh I would LOVE to tell her what I think of her."_ She thought

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mallory walked in covered in red paint. "Whose big idea was it to pant the barn door?"

Marion looked at her. "I don't know Amy or Lou's I suppose. Why?"

Mallory looked at Marion. "I panted the barn door but now the rest of the barn looks strange, and Peter thinks we should pant the rest of the barn."

"You'd have to talk to Lou." Marion looked out the window to where the tent was being put up. "Who is putting up the tent?"

"Jack and Ty." Mallory said as she walked towed the door

Marion followed her. "It doesn't seem that they have ever put one up before."

"Actually a long time ago they tried to put one up for an open house but they filed and ended up returning it." Mallory smiled at the thought

Marion jumped when the tent fell down. "You all want some help?"

Ty looked up, "Yes."

Jack glared at Ty, "No we have everything under control."

"I can see that. Do you want me to Google for instructions on putting up tents?"

"Yes please." Ty begged

"No Directions are for people who don't know what they are doing." Jack barked

"But we don't Jack!" Ty jumped when the other part of the tent fell down. "See."

Marion smiled her father had not changed at all he was still stubborn. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will post the next chapter next Friday or Saturday night. Sooner if I get reviews. I have all of these chapters ready to go and have started writing the sequel and prequel all I need is reviews and I will post a new chapter. **


	6. From this day on

**This chapter is shorter than most of my chapters have been but since I put Ty and Amy's wedding vows in I figured all would be satisfied. I hope you like the chapter you got a little bit of everyone in it. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty looked at his soon to be wife. "From this day on, I promise you everything with all the love in my heart. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side; to be joy to your heart; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you; to mirror you with my soul; I will remain forever faithful to you, and I will always be here for you, as long as we both shall live."

Amy looked at Ty and took a breath before she began her own vows, "From this day on, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see in to my personal world, my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to face change with you. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. I promise to be faithful to you forever and always."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher looked at Ty. "You may kiss your bride."

Amy and Ty kissed then turned to the crowd as 'Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack and Lisa watched as Ty and Amy danced a slow dance. "She's all grown up and married." Jack said with a hint of emotion in his voce

Lisa looked at the couple. "Yes she has grown up a lot."

Jack looked across the yard at Marion who was standing where the tent should have been talking to Maggie. "How do you think she has handled her mom coming back?"

"Amy is a lot like you. She resents her mum for leaving. She compares Marion to Tim whom left her as well. So honestly not bad, but not like Lou. Probably more like you."

"And what about you, how are you handling it?"

Lisa looked at Jack. "She really does not like me."

"Why would she not like you?"

"I don't know why it could be because I married you."

"Why would she dislike you for marrying me?"

"I can imagine coming home and finding my father had remained. When my father married my step mum I hated her. I never did like her. And she never liked me. When my father died he left me the business and gave my sister a majority of the money. And to top that I got my mum's house in France, she was shore she would get that. After all that was over she moved to the states and I haven't spoken to her since. I can imagine how Marion feels and certainly why she doesn't like me."

Jack not shore what to do with all the information he had been given changed the subject. "You never talk about your family."

"You are all the family I really have left. I have Ben but since Lorie died, he has gone back to his old self. Like when he first started working here. And Lorie was never really family; she had hated me since dad died."

"For what?"

"I married Dan then left for the states Lorie stayed and helped at Fairfield then when my father died he left Fairfield to me. And my mums place in France too. Lorie was so mad. She went and stayed with some relatives in France and that was all I heard from her. Until she showed up and said that she was sick."

"I can remember that day." Jack said

"It's not one I can forget ether. Both my mother and sister die of cancer what are the odds."

"It could have been hereditary."

Lisa shook her head. "It's not likely. My mother had bran Cancer and Lorie had bone cancer."

Jack looked at Lisa. "Why don't we change the subject."

"Yes please let us. We are at a wedding we should not be talking about cancer and death."

Jack took her hand and led her towed the dance floor. "How about a dance?"

Lisa smiled. "Gladly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at the dance floor she smiled as her two daughters danced with their husbands. They were both marred now, all grown up, Lou had a little girl and Amy was a newlywed bride.

"They grow up so fast." Tim said approaching her from behind.

"Yea. I missed so much of their lives."

"So did I." Tim looked at Marion

"But we are both here now and I suppose that is what matters."

Tim looked at his ex-wife, "Do you want to dance?"

Marion was surprised by his being so direct. "With you?"

Tim nodded.

Marion thought for a moment. "Yes." She took Tim's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Lou sat at one of the tables eating wedding cake. "How does it feel to be married?" Lou asked Amy.

"I am going to have to get used to my new last name."

"Where is Ty at?"

"I told him that I wanted more cake and that he should dace with is mom." Amy said pointing at the dance floor.

Lou looked at the dance floor and gasped. "Amy look!"

"What?" Amy looked around.

"Mom and dad are dancing! Together."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Tell me what you think and I will post another longer chapter.**


	7. Blow up

**Ok for those who have read my other 2 stories yes in this story Lisa's sister is dead. I am planning a story that will take place before this story and a story that takes place after this story. I have it all planed out so pay attention to the little details and small lines because they are hints of what is yet to come.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion sent Spartan surging forward in to the setting sun. Amy was on her honeymoon and had asked Marion to work Spartan. She smiled as the horse picked up speed. This was the horse that she had almost died trying to save. She looked out across the hillside she could remember her mom taking her for a ride in this same place years ago. The day before her mom had died she had taken her for a ride. Then the next day she had gone to school her last day of high school. That was when the fire started, the most tragic fire in Hudson. Her mother was a music teacher at the high school; she had been one of five people who did not get out of the high school that day. She did not come home and go for a ride after dinner. Marion shut the door on those thoughts and pointed Spartan towed a fallen log.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Marion was walking up to the house after working with several of the horses. Lisa pulled up in her car just as Marion reached the fence.

Marion looked at Lisa. "Where were you?"

"I took dinner over to Jack; he is working over at Amy and Ty's ranch to get it ready for when they come back. He wanted to stay late and finish the fence so I brought him some diner." Lisa said

Marion glared at Lisa, her mother used to do the same thing take her father lunch or dinner when he was working late. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me." Lisa asked slightly taken back buy the sudden out best.

"You are trying SO hard to replace my mother but you can't. You can't replace her! And if you think you can you better think again. Because I am not going to let you!" Marion was screaming at her now.

Lisa looked at her. She could think of a thousand things to say, but she couldn't think of anything that would sound right. She turned and fled to the house.

Lou looked up when Lisa stormed in to the house. "Hay."

Lisa rushed passed her with her hand covering her face.

"Lisa?" Lou asked confused.

Lisa closed her bed room door and sunk down on the floor crying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack why couldn't we rent a back hoe?" Caleb wined as he dug a post hole for Amy and Ty's new fence.

"It's a waste of money." Jack growled

"Let's just finish. I mean we almost done." Peter said hammering a nail into the post.

Caleb looked at what was left to do. "You are such an optimist."

"Would you shut up and get to work!" Jack barked

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom, what did you say to Lisa?" Lou asked when Marion walked in the house.

"Absolutely nothing!" Marion lied

"You are lying to me. I can't believe that my own mom is lying to me!"

"I don't have to listen to this." Marion stormed out of the room

"Run away." Lou called after her, "Just like you always do." she added quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked in to a very quiet house it was only 8:30 at night and there would normally have been some activity. However there was not even a sign that someone had made dinner. Jack walked over to the refrigerator there was almost no food in it. _"Lisa told me she went and got groceries to day so where are they?" _Jack asked himself.

Jack walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and stepped in to the room, to find Lisa on the floor with her face in her hands. "What is wrong?"

"She thinks I am trying to take her mum's place. I don't want to take her mums place!"

"I am shore she didn't mean that."

"No Jack. She did! She most certainly did."

"Just calm down, tomorrow you need to talk to her."

"I know that I just have to think of what to say."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jack asked

"No that's not necessary I will talk to her."

"Ok. Now have you eaten?"

Lisa looked at Jack. "I left the groceries in the car."

"I'll go get them. Are you shore you are O.K. you aren't normally so forgetful."

"I am only forgetful when I get drunk. Which I am not."

"I know that. When your drunk you swear in French."

"Like a French fisherman." Lisa finished for him. "I have been told that."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I am going to go get the groceries. Then you are going to eat."

"You're going to cook?" Lisa asked in disbelief

"It depends on what you call cooking." Jack said as he left the room

When Jack walked back in with dinner Lisa had changed in to pajamas. "And for dinner we have cookies and milk."

"You're so creative." Lisa smiled and took one of the glasses of milk. "What do I say to her? Do I pore my heart out and tell her about my family and that I understand? Or do I tell her that I am not trying to replace her mum. Or both."

"That's up to you." Jack said

Lisa and Jack finished their cookies and milk without a word. Lisa laid down, "I still don't know what to say to her!" she blurted out.

Jack laid down, "I don't know ether. All the options sound good to me."

"There is one that is better than the others I just can't figure out which one it is."

"You're no help." Lisa curled up in Jack's arms. "What do I do?"

"Lisa just sleep on it."

"I can't. It is going to drive me crazy! It is more that personal. I completely understand."

"Just say something like that." Jack grumbled

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Tell me what you think. This was a lot of Jack and Lisa but it will be more about Marion in the next chapter.**


	8. Home

**I am so happy I am out of School for two weeks! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion led Roxy out of the barn. The rescue horse had come to Heartland to be rehomed but Marion couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was always jumpy and hated being stalled. She had run Caleb down when he had gone to feed her and had bitten Marion on the arm while she was saddling her. The moment the horse was out of the barn she bolted. Marion felt her arm being jerked forward, "Easy." Marion stopped her long enough to mount the horse. She knew the horse had been ridden before, she had come with papers that said she was on the barrel racing circlet. A champion barrel racer was now spooking at every little thing and biting people. As soon as she was in the saddle she pulled one rein around until Roxy's nose was touching her leg. Once the horse had calmed down she replaced her head and walked her slowly away from the barn.

Once she was away from the barn Roxy behaved like nothing had ever happened, Marion let her mind wander back to the day before. She should feel bad about yelling at Lisa but she didn't. She did not feel guilty. She should but she felt relieved. Relived that she had yell at Lisa and Lisa had left upset. It sounded wrong but she was not going to apologies. She was not the one at fault here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here is you coffee." Lisa said handing Jack a cup.

"You decide what you are going to say?" Jack asked

"No, I will figure it out when I talk to her." Lisa pored herself a glass of orange juice.

"You not drinking coffee?" Jack looked at Lisa who always had coffee

"No I have been having these bad headaches so I decided not to drink caffeine anymore"

Jack looked at Lisa "It must be some headache for you to quit drinking coffee."

Lisa started to walk towed Jack but lost her balance dropping the glass and grabbing the table for support.

Jack rushed forward and grabbed Lisa's arm. "Lisa?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Lisa looked at Jack. "I think I am just going to go lay down for a little while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa walked towed the barn taking a deep breath. She had spent half the day in bed with her head throbbing and the room spinning. But she wanted to work things out with Marion before Jack got back from Ty and Amy's. "Marion? Can we talk?" She asked as she walked in to the barn.

"I'm kind of busy here." Marion snapped from her place brushing one of the horses.

Lisa picked up a brush and walked to the other side of the horse. "When I was 13 my mum died in a horse racing accident. She didn't know it at the time but she had a brain tumor and while she was racing she blacked out and fell off. She had been winning by 5 lengths, and when she fell she was trampled by 13 horses. My dad uprooted us from our lives in France and moved us permantly back here. I took care of my sister and I was almost her mother since she was 6 when our mum died. When I was 15 my dad brought home Hannah to meet us. When I was 16 he married her, and as soon as she had the ring on her finger she made my life miserable. She shipped me off to a boarding school in England and my sister Lorie to one in Québec. We didn't even get to come home for Christmas. She did more than replace my mum she mad my sister think that, that was how all mums where. So Lorie did the same thing to her son. So I get it I do. I don't want to replace your mum in any way. But I do want to be a part of this family. This is all the family I have left. My dad passed away a while back and Lorie died of cancer last year. So I am sorry if you thought I was trying to take your mums place. We don't even have to be good friends but can we at least get along for Jack's sake."

Marion looked at Lisa then tuned on her heel and left.

Lisa looked at the horse she was brushing. "Well that went well." She muttered sarcastically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion tossed the last suit case in to her car. She was done she couldn't live on this ranch any longer. There was an apartment in town. It used to be she wouldn't think of living in an apartment but when she was in the states she had had an apartment and had not really minded it at all. She would come back during the day and work and then just go home at night, it was simple. The only hard part was telling her dad. So she told Lou, and Lou could relay the message. Slamming her trunk shut she climbed in to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou looked up as Peter and Jack walked through the door. "Hay."

Peter kissed Lou and then bent down and picked up Catherin. "How is my girl?"

Jack looked around at the empty kitchen, "Were your mom and Lisa?"

Lou looked at Jack unconfterblely, "Mom left."

"What do you mean by left?"

"She said she was getting her own place, and would be over tomorrow to help with the horses."

"Why would she do that?"

"Grandpa you are so hopeless with people! She has had her own place for 6 years she is used to living alone. She probably misses it."

"Oh." Jack still looked confused

"Oh and Amy called she said she was really loving Paris and she will see us in a week."

"What else did she say?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing much she talked about Ty and the Eiffel tower and Ty and Lisa's place and Ty." Lou said smiling

"Where is Lisa at?" Jack looked around

"Um. I think she is still in the barn." Lou pointed towed the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at the house. It wasn't an apartment, it was better. It was a tinny tiny house with 20 Acers and a barn. Not that she had a horse for the field and the barn, yet. All the horses that needed a home would be welcome that way her father couldn't gripe about keeping horses that where not adoptable. Even better it was a lese to own. The real estate agent had already drawn up the papers and was waiting inside, all she would have to do is sine them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked in to the barn to see Lisa putting Dexter back in his stall. Jack looked at her. "Tell me what happened."

Lisa slid the bolt on the stall door. "I told her everything. And I apologized and she walked away without a word." Lisa put her hand on her head. "And my head still hurts"

"I will talk to Marion." Jack looked at Lisa who was in an extreme amount of pane. "You ok?"

Lisa didn't hear him then pane in her head had become unbearable and just when she thought the pane would get worse everything went black.

Jack rushed to catch her before she fell to the barn floor, "Lisa!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion set down the pen,_ "I own my own home."_ Marion thought proudly.

The relater agent shook Marion's hand. "Congratulations."

Marion's phone rang but she ignored it. "Thanks."

As soon as the relater left Marion went out to her car and grabbed her sleeping bag and the blow up mattress she had bought at Maggie's. After blowing up the mattress she unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down drifting off to sleep in her new house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wize) So all I need are revews and I will update every other day! That would be a lot of chapters! And since this is a ciff hanger you may want the next chapter. Wich will mostly be flash backs of Lisa's past and Marion's child hood. **


	9. Cancer

**I am so happy I am out of School for two weeks! **

**Note that this : indicates that what is between them is a dream**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion could recall a time when she was in first grade and had said something to Anne May one of her class mates.

That was what she was thinking about when she drifted off to sleep.

A seven year old Marion sat on the living room couch waiting for her mother to yell at her. She jumped when Lindy yelled at her.

Lindy glared at her daughter. "Marion Grace! You should be ashamed of yourself! You not only hit that little girl but you heart her feelings too. When your father gets back he is going to were you out! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry for hitting Anne May." Marion said

"And?" Lindy glared her daughter

"That's all I am sorry for mom."

"No that is not it. You said mean things to her too and that hurt her feelings."

"But you stayed words can't hurt people."

Lindy smuggled a laugh then explained how words hurt people and what she kind of things she should say and what kind of things she should never say.

One of those things had been not to yell at people if they didn't deserve it.

Marion woke with a start. Now she felt guilty about saying those things to Lisa. She rolled over landing hard on the floor. She looked at her watch it was one a.m. but she was still going to go apologize. Maybe her watch was wrong she flipped open her cell phone. 10 missed messages, from Lou. She checked her voicemail; 10 messages all from Lou.

"Mom, Lisa collapsed in the barn grandpa is at the hospital and Peter and I are on our way. Grandpa needs you." Lou's voce pleaded

The 10th message was left on ten minutes before. "Mom. Grandpa needs you! I know you don't like Lisa but you need to get over here. Grandpa really needs you." Lou pleaded

Marion grabbed her car keys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack paced up and down the hallway Lou sat in a chair half asleep. Marion raced in to the room. "Mom." Lou jumped up surprised

"I fell asleep with my phone on silent." Marion said sitting down. "How is she?"

Lou looked at her mom. "She was awake and seemed fine but the doctors wanted to run more tests on her to find out what happened. I was going to get some coffees."

"Yea goes I'll stay here." Marion looked at her daughter who was genuinely upset.

"Ok thanks. I will be back." Lou said standing up and walking down the hall way.

As soon as Lou left a doctor walked in to the room. "Mr. Bartlett I have sevrel questions for you."

Jack stoped pacing. "Is she ok?"

"Yes she is fine I just have some questions for you and some papers for you to sine." The doctor ushered Jack in to a small room

Marion stood up and walked down the hall stopping at Lisa's room. She slipped in. Lisa saw her that moment. "Hay."

"I want to apologize. I was out of line. I should have never said those things about you. And I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

Lisa looked at Marion. "I forgive you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat next to Lisa waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them what had happened. Lisa looked at Jack. "She apologized."

"Who?"

"Jack you are so much like Amy and Marion stubborn and way better with horses than people."

The doctor chose that moment too walk in. "We ran a CT scan and an MRI and they both showed the same thing. I am sorry to say it is not good. You are in stage two of Brain Cancer."

Lisa gasped and covered her mouth. Jack starred at the doctor. "What can we do to treat it?"

"There are several treatment options. Since the tumor is still fairly small there is an 85% chance we can remove the entire thing or at least shrink it in surgery. Chemotherapy is not effective and since we could find no symptoms of the cancer being metastatic it is very un-necessary. Radiation is an option but is not as effective, and will not eliminate the tumor completely. Now I am going to give you all some time to think about this but you need to make a decision we need to start treating this tumor today." The doctor left the room.

Lisa berried her face in Jacks chest crying. Her mother had died of a brain tumor, her sister of lung cancer. And now she headed down the same road. "I want to do the surgery."

Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa and buried his face in her hair. "Everything's going to be OK."

Lisa pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "Call Lou and Marion in and I suppose will tell them. I don't know how but I don't have a choice."

"Hay I'll be write here." Jack kissed Lisa's forehead.

Lisa was near tears again. "How am I going to tell Ben? He lost his mom and his dad and now…"

"Hay don't think like that."

"Jack he spent every summer with me he spent almost all his Christmases with me and he stood by me during my marriage with Dan. Dan managed to scare all of my friends and the little family I had. And now I have to call him up and tell him I have cancer!"

"I already called him as well as Ty and Amy; they are already on a flight." Jack said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked her father Lisa had gone in to surgery two hours ago and Jack had yet to stop pacing. Amy and Ty had fallen asleep, probably due to jet lag. Marion looked at the bracelet in her hand. Lisa had given it to her to keep while she was in surgery. Marion could tell the charm bracelet meant a lot to Lisa and it felt good to be forgiven and trusted with something that meant so much to someone. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! That would be a lot of chapters! **


	10. Doc

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked around the waiting room. Lou was attempting to knit something that looked like a large blob with three sleeves, Amy was entertaining Catherin, Peter and Ty where deep in thought, and her father had yet to stop pacing. "I am going to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" When she got no answer she stood up.

"I'll come." Ben stood up

Marion was surprised Ben had not said anything since he had gotten here. Marion walked down the halls to the stairs. She refused to use elevators they always had an awkward silence to them and they seemed to take time stopping at every floor taking ten or fifteen minutes to get to the ground floor. That and the fact that she disliked small spaces with no way out. She started down the 10 flights of stairs noticing that Ben was no longer behind her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Ben was already there holding the door open for her.

Ben looked at the floor. "I spent a lot of time in hospitals. And elevators move faster when you use ones that are not often used."

Marion smiled slightly as she walked towed the cafeteria. "Do you have any suggestions on hospital food?"

"No. I am afraid it is all equally discussing. The only good thing is there coffee." Ben said quietly.

"Good to know." Marion said ordering coffees to take up stairs to everyone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion handed a coffee to Jack. "No thanks."

"I just climbed ten flights of stairs with three coffees and a juice box and I did not spill anything. So just drink it." Marion glared at him before handing Amy a coffee and Catherin the Juice box.

The door opened again and a doctor walked in. Emedeatly everyone was standing in front of him waiting for news. "I have good news. The surgery was successful and the tumor has been completely removed."

"Can we see Lisa yet?" Jack looked at the doctor.

"She is still in recovery. Any sort of brain surgery takes a long time to recover from. She will need to spend a week here and three to five weeks at home resting. That means no work no cooking nothing of the sort. The only time she should leave the house is to come back for follow ups. She will still be on medications for a long time to come so she will not be allowed to have alcohol or caffeine." The doctor continued to ramble on and on about the do's and don'ts and repeated himself several times.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four days later everyone was crowded in Lisa's hospital room eating the pizza they had snuck in. Catherin had it all over her face she smiled when her mother glared at her "Good." She said putting more pizza in her already full mouth.

"Catherin that's not polite!" Lou scolded her daughter; she bent down and wiped Catherin's face cleen.

Catherin jumped down and ran over to Jack who picked her up. "You think I'm going to save you from your mom? I don't think so."

"She just gets in to so much trouble!" Lou said thinking about all the things she had broken.

"Some people call in the terrible two's." Lisa said smiling at the little girl

"My mom called it ongelmia." Ben said miss pronuncing the frinch word

"Your Frinch need's work." Lisa said. "You can't even pronounce a simple word like trouble! Who would have guessed you spent life with people who speak French better than English."

"Hay you actually know some French. I know nadda." Ty said to Ben

Amy glared at Ty. "That's Spanish."

Ty looked at her. "I know that."

"You did not!" Amy tried not to laugh at the glare Ty was giving her.

Marion smiled at her youngest daughters light heartedness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evreyone sat around the dinner table 3 nights latter enjoying Amy's famous micowave dinners. "This is really good chicken." Ty said

"I got the steak dinner." Ben said

Mallory glared at Amy. "Chicken nuggets and Mack n` cheese. Really what am I two?"

"Yes." Catherin exclaimed

Amy smiled at her 2 year old niece. "I ran out of dinners if Ty hadn't had one for breakfast this morning there would have been enough for you too.

Ty glared at Amy. "It's not my fault we don't have cereal."

"That's because you ate it for dinner the night before." Amy said

Lou looked at her sister. "Next time you offer to bring dinner the answer is NO!"

Lisa smiled. "Look on the bright side."

"What is the bright side?" Jack asked her

Lisa smiled "It's not hospital food!"

Ben looked at his aunt. "Speaking of hospitals I have something I want to tell you all. As you all know I graduated from medical school in May. I applied for a Job in the pediatric cancer wing at the hospital in Calgary, and I got hired. I start in a week."

"Ben that's wonderful. I am so proud of you." Lisa was tearing up

"Congratulations." Jack smiled at the boy who had come a long way from when he worked at Heartland.

"So now do we get to call you Doctor Stallman?" Ty asked

Ben glared at Ty. "I have to go back to England and get my things out of my apartment. But I will only be gone three or four days."

Marion looked at Ben he hadn't really seemed like the doctor type. Much less a pediatric doctor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack could you hand me my laptop Please?" Lisa asked

"You're supposed to be resting not working you just had surgery on your brain."

"I realize that Jack. But I am not going to work I just need to check something."

"What?"

"He is lying."

Marion and Amy looked up from the furniture catalog they were looking at. "Who?"

Lisa shook her head. "Ben. Three days in England. Not likely! You'd just as soon get there and you'd have to leave that's not near much time to pack. Now unless you would like to check the flight schedule yourself I would much appreciate if you would hand me the laptop."

"Fine but I really can't see why he would lie to you." jack handed her the laptop

"Thanks." Lisa said opening the laptop. After scrolling for several moments she found the airport flight schedule for that day. "What time was his flight at?"

"2 this afternoon." Amy said without looking up.

"There is one to Alaska one to Québec one to Kentucky one to Rome, one to Mexico and one to BC." Lisa said shutting the laptop.

"So he is lying." Ty said

Amy smiled sarcastically. "Thank you captain Obvious!"

Ty smiled back at her. "You are welcome sergeant sarcasm!"

Marion smiled. "I don't know him but is it maybe to go see a girl friend?"

"No he has spent the last 8 years at a school in England." Lisa thought for a moment. "Justine." She whispered so low that no one heard her.

"What did you say?"

"Just forget I ever said anything." Lisa said standing up and walking towed her bed room

"Well that was odd." Lou looked at the now closed bedroom door.

"What did she mutter?" Marion looked at Mallory who had been sitting on the floor closest to Lisa reading one of her ever so helpful books.

Mallory put a book mark in her book. "Julie or Justine or something like that."

"Mean anything to you Dad?" Marion looked at her father who shook his head but stood up and followed Lisa's path

"Ok that was strange." Mallory

"Just a bit." Marion said sarcastically

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! That would be a lot of chapters! **


	11. Cowboy Hat

This chapter moves a bit fast but it was necessary. It is also short but I will update at this time tomarow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened the bed room door. "You want to tell me what's wrong. Your nephew got a job as a Doctor, and you think he is lying. Now something is just a bit wrong with that picture."

"It's a really long story." Lisa sighed

Jack sat down. "Does that mean you don't want to tell me or that is just going to take a long time to explain?"

"When I marred Dan we moved to the states. Lexington, it was a good place for our careers. Mine as a jockey and his as a reputable horse breeder, and things went well for almost a year. Then I had my track accident. So I started training horses during that time Lorie had Ben. Then I found out that I was pregnant. When I had Justine I quit working all together, that's when Ben started coming to Kentucky to spend time with me. Because his own mother didn't really care! So Ben spent every school brake including summer with us in Kentucky. He treated Justine like his sister, but they almost never fought. And then one summer Justine got sick. The doctors said it was a cancer that is hortatory. She died 4 months after being diagnosed. After that things went downhill. After she died Dan did and said some very cruel things and I put up with it for six months. Then I have enough of him and I filed for divorce Dan blamed me for Justine's death. He said during the Divorce that she was dead because of my family history of cancer. He told that to Ben, he told Ben that he was going to die just like Justine. Ben was only 10 years old! You don't tell that to a kid. After the divorce Ben said he was going to be a doctor that helped people with cancer. 16 years later he is. He had to have gone to Kentucky to visit her grave. I suspected he did it occasionally. I know he does every year on the anniversary of her death. But I don't know why he would lie about it. I know he knows that I haven't been to Kentucky since I left, but that doesn't mean that he can't go." Lisa sighed and wiped away tears

Jack pulled her in to his arms. "Hay. Everything will work it's self out. Just give it time."

"I know." Lisa said sighing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four weeks later. Marion Amy and Lou sat in the kitchen trying to work out the schedule for the horses. While Ben Ty and Caleb bickered and teased each other. Jack and Lisa walked in. Lou looked up. "How was the doctor?"

Lisa smiled. "I am now allowed to leave the house."

"Well congratulations. We are going to have to celebrate." Lou said smiling.

"We can have a dinner party at my place." Amy thought for a moment. "Wait I have to go get a real table first. Ty and I have been using a coffee table and cardboard boxes."

Lisa smiled "How about just us girls go out for lunch this weekend."

Ben looked at her. "What about the family reunion."

Lisa glared at him. "I'm not going."

Marion looked at her, "You where dyeing to get out of the house and then when the opportunity arises you don't want to."

"I really don't feel like relieving the last 30 years of my life. And since that is my family's favorite thing to do, no I don't want to go. I went two years ago. Although I really didn't have a choice since Lorie tricked me in to having it at my house." Lisa said

Ben looked at his aunt. "Did you read the invitation?"

Lisa looked at the floor. "Yes, well sort of. I glanced at it."

"Aunt Julie rented out your entire dude ranch." Ben hid a smile

"She did what now?"

Lou looked at Lisa. "A Julie Chevalier rented the entire dude ranch out for the weekend."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood in the front of the bed room mirror trying to find a way to do her hair that covered the place where her hair was shaved so the surgery could be performed. Hearing a knock on the open door Lisa tuned around to see Marion in her barn boots and cowboy hat. "Hay."

Marion took a deep breath. "I have something for you."

"What?"

Marion held out a cowboy hat. "Here." No more was said but no words where really necessary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! **


	12. Family

**This is more about Lisa but oh well a meat the family was just to fun to not write about!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou looked around the dining lodge at the dude ranch. Soraya had asked for the weekend off so she could visit her father and Lou had ashore her that it would be fine. She had thought that Peter would be here to help her but he had to make an emergency trip to Debbie, one of his workers was being investigated for stealing more than a million dollars from Bedford Oil. Now Lou had to take care of the 12 cabin dude ranch and dining lodge by herself. Malory was finishing a finally walk through on the cabins. She was relieved that Lisa's aunt had stayed they would be cooking hot dogs and burgers themselves. They would be here any moment. Lou looked out the window to see a stream of cars pull up in the parking lot and then a stream of people got out of each car. "What have I gotten myself in to?" She asked herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lisa we are going to be late come on." Jack sighed he didn't really want to go to this family thing more than Lisa did. He had gone two years ago with Lisa and had not really liked it. Her entire family spoke French and he didn't. Who knows what they said about him.

Lisa walked in. "I am coming."

Jack looked at her. She was wearing the cowboy hat that Marion had given her. "Where did you get that hat?"

"Marion gave it to me."

"A peace offering?" Jack asked

"Possibly." Lisa smiled and linked arms with Jack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa looked across the yard to see Marion and Jack talking to her Aunt Julie. Jack throws her a pleading look. Her aunt preferred to speak French and sometimes if one was lucky she would blend in several English words. Lisa looked at Lou who was tending the fire. "I am going to go save your mom and Jack from my aunt, do you want me to take her with?" She was referring to Catherin who was clinging to Lisa's leg.

"Would you? I don't like having her around the fire." Lou said.

Lisa picked up Catherin and heeded over to Jack and Marion. She could tell that her aunt was talking in French by Jack's confused look. Lisa walked over to them. "Aunt Julie! How are you?"

Julie pulled Lisa in to a hug. "I am good dear. Who is this little one?" She asked in French.

Lisa looked at Catherin. "My God-daughter Catherin." Lisa replied again in French. Jack looked at her pleadingly. Lisa smiled. "Can we switch to English my husband seems to be having trouble following our conversation." She asked

Marion snickered she knew enough French to know what Lisa had said.

Jack looked at Marion who was trying so hard not to laugh. "What?"

Lisa smiled, "I only asked her if she would speak English."

Marion burst out laughing, as did Julie and Lisa. Jack looked at them confused. "You're lying."

"It's possible. My French is not that good." Marion refused to look at her father.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion sat down on one of the chairs closest to the fire. One of the two women seated around the fire spoke. "How do you know Lisa?"

Marion thought for a moment. What should she say? "She is my step mother." Marion froze, that was not what she was planning on saying that. It was true Lisa had marred her Father which meant she was technically her step mom but no one had ever said that before.

"Oh really?" So do you live around here?" The other woman asked.

"Yes. I have a 20 acre spread on the other side of town."

"Well that's nice."

Marion looked at them. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your names."

The older woman smiled. "José Bélanger I'm her cousin"

The other woman looked at Marion. "Jasmine Lécuyer. I'm her sister" she pointed to José "Which makes me Lisa's cousin as well."

"Marion Fleming" She looked at them.

"It is very nice to meet you." Jasmine smiled

Marion looked at her, Lisa's family was strange. Some of them had been so nice and friendly then there were a few who looked at her in her cowboy hat and where in no way friendly. She was startled out of her thoughts by her father who had sat down on the ground leaning up against a log. Lou and Amy sat down next to Marion.

"Where's my Granddaughter?" She asked Lou. In the little time she had spent back at Heartland Catherin had wrapped her around her finger.

"Ty is showing her the horses." Amy said smiling.

Marion smiled. "We have all fallen under her spell."

"That we have." Tim said walking up behind them.

"Tim!" Marion said under her breath

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Jack asked

"I checked the house but when no one was there. I figured you were all out here." Tim said

"Why?"

"To tell you that your fence is down bordering my place."

Lisa walked in. "You would have left a message on the answering machine. You came over to find out if I was still planning on running Alberta Dancer in a pack of all geldings and my answer is yes."

Tim rolled his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was an open book. He noticed Lisa's cozens staring at him. "I'm Tim Fleming

José was enjoying the intriguing conversation. "So you're her husband?" She said pointing to Marion

"EX!" Everyone but Marion and Tim said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! **


	13. Julie

**Short but I had no more Idea's for this chapter. If anyone has any ideas tell me please! I would love to ad others ideas to the story.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at Tim. "Yea. EX" She said nodding her head. She had never really in all the years called him her ex-husband.

Tim looked at them. And sat down next to Marion.

Jack glared at him. "Just make yourself at home Tim." He said sarcastically.

José stood up and looked at Lisa. "Lisa long time no see."

Lisa turned around to see her child hood friends behind her. "Jasmine and José Chevalier! I haven't seen you since. The funeral."

José smiled and hugged her. "It's Bélanger now."

Jasmine smiled and hugged Lisa as well. "Is Lécuyer now."

Lisa smiled, "I have missed you guys so much. So did your husband's come or are they still in France?"

Jasmine smiled. "No they stayed with the kids."

Lisa smiled and sat down next to Jack who put his arm around her. "So Jazz last I heard you where moving to the states. Did you?"

"Dave and I did, in fact. Dave got a job with a big law firm and I got to race at church Hill Downs. That was one of the best things in the world that track is just amazing!"

"So you moved to Kentucky." Lisa said

"Yes and as much as I love France Lexington is amazing. Even if I'm not racing anymore. I don't know how you ever left." Jasmine said. José elbowed her in the ribs. She looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Lisa looked at her. "It was more than 15 years ago."

Jack looked at Lisa who had been slightly upset by the thoughts of her daughter. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Just tired." Lisa laid her head on Jack

Jack smiled. He had been so close to loosening her. She was so independent and free willed. But she was whereing herself out she had just had a massive surgery just over a month ago and though she said she was fine. He could tell that she was worn out.

Julie smiled as she walked up to the circle of people around the fire. Amy and Lou where siting on a log talking. Marion and Tim where laughing at something. She looked at Lisa; she could tell her niece was happy. She had to admit that she had her doubts about the two of them. But looking at them now all her doubts had been put to rest. It had taken less than five minutes for Lisa to fall asleep in Jacks arms. Julie smiled she thought of Lisa as her daughter. She had never had any children of her own in fact she had never been marred. Yet she had adopted and raised 6 children as if they were her own. She had 7 siblings' 3 of which where dead; her twin brothers had both had blood cancer and had died within months of each other. Then after that one sister-and-law had left town leaving her 4 children with Julie. The other had committed suicide living Jasmine and José to Julie. Both her brothers had died within months of each other, then 5 years latter her sister of a brain tumor while racing. Yet all her "daughters" where happy as of now. She just hoped that none of them would face the same fates as their parents. She looked at Lisa noting that she was pail and tired. Something was up she may not know it yet but Julie had seen so many of her close family members with these symptoms die. And Lisa her risk was quite large. She had lost her ten year old daughter her mother and coincidentally her father even though he had not had a genetic gene for it. The possibility of her getting cancer was strong the possibility of her dying from it was even worse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! **


	14. Date

**Yes I am giving you two chapters to night but they are both short so oh well it means about one big chapter.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion rushed in to the house the next night, "Lou, Amy, Lisa!"

Lou dropped one of the dishes in to the dish water with a splash and turned around. "What?"

Amy looked up from putting dinner away. "Mom?"

Lisa rounded the corner tying a silk scarf around her head to act as a head band. "Is everything ok?"

Marion smiled. "Yes everything is fine."

Jack, who had been reading the paper in the living room, crossed the room. "Then what?"

"Do you remember Jon Talbot?" Marion said

"No." Jack was confused

"I went to high school with him. I went to the spring dance with him." At jacks blank face she sighed. "I ran in to him in town the other day and he asked me out on a date. A double date with one of his old rodeo buddy's. I wasn't even going to say anything because it's not a big deal. But then my hair decided not to cooperate and now I have a comb stuck in my hair. There is a stain on my dress and I'm a-" Marion sighed. "Mess."

Lou smiled and looked at Lisa and Amy. "We have you covered."

Lisa looked at her, "Let me see your dress."

Marion handed her the dress.

Lou looked at Amy. "Let's fix-" Lou looked at the comb in her hair. "That."

Jack looked around the room. "I think I'm going to go." He kissed Lisa and rushed out of the house like it was on fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There." Lou said putting on the last of Marion's mascara.

Amy curled a strand of Marion's hair with the curling iron. "Ok. Done, I'll touch it up once you put your dress on.

Lisa handed her the dress. "Here, stain free."

Marion looked at the dress. "I tried everything to get the stain out. How did you do that?"

Lisa smiled "I used to be a jockey. I stained my silks so many times. And I managed to get everything but blood out of them."

"Well Thanks. I can't believe I am this nervous! You'd think I have never been out on a date before!" Marion's hands where shaking.

"It's completely normal." Amy said

"Any time you have to dress up for a first date you get nervous." Amy said

"First dates are always disastrous." Lisa smiled. "If it feels right call him back, the second date normally goes better."

"Speaking from experience?" Marion asked Lisa

"Possibly." Lisa said

"Just so I know what to expect you want to give me a list." Marion teased

Lisa smiled playing along. "Um. His truck might break down in the middle of nowhere. Your ex-husband could show up and run off your date. Um."

"Ok I get it." Marion said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion smiled at her date. "I have to say I have never been here before."

Jon looked around. "It was here when I moved back a year ago." Jon looked up as his rodeo buddy walked in and at down. "Marion this is my buddy Tim. Tim this is my date Marion. Where is your date?"

Tim Fleming smiled. "Marion." He looked at Jon. "My date stood me up. Do you mind if I stay anyway?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion walked through the door of her house surprised to see Lisa Lou and Amy siting on the floor of her living room. "You know mom you really could use some furniture in here even I have more." Amy said

"On another note how was your date?" Lou asked

"Lisa I really thought you were kidding when you said that it was possible for your ex-husband to show up." Marion said

Amy and Lou gasped

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will update soon as I am off school for 2 weeks and have not a thing to do (School wise) so all I need are reviews and I will update every other day! **


	15. Track

**Enjoy… **

**And review.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion pulled up at Heartland to notice that Lou and Amy where siting on the porch. "What are you guys doing?" She asked

"Um well. Grandpa and Lisa are fighting." Amy said

"What about?"

"It had something to do with her going back to the track." Lou looked at her mother "They both so stubborn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa glared at Jack. "I am going and that is final!"

"Lisa, you are in no way fully recovered! It's all you can do to get through the day here. But the track! I know you! You get competitive and I know that people will get you all worked up. And you will. I know you are going to get all worked up because of something Tim or Dan says."

"You are so frustrating. I love racing and that's says a lot! I watched my mother die on the track I had a horrible wreck on the track and I still love racing. I am not going to sit at home and do paper work like some owners. I am also a trainer and I can't do that from home." Lisa said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked around the yard. "How long have they been fighting?"

Lou looked at her cell phone. "Ten or fifteen munts."

"Who knows how long it could go on? They are both so stubborn!" Amy said sighing

Lisa stormed out of the house letting the door slam behind her. She climbed in to her car and sent it barreling down the drive.

"I Think it is safe to go in now" Amy said walking in to the house with Lou and Lisa close behind her.

Marion looked at her father. "You ok?"

Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "She is just so stubborn."

"So are you." Lou said

"Why didn't you go after her?" Marion asked

Jack looked at Marion. "Whenever we fight someone always leaves. We apologize after we have had time to cool off."

Amy looked at Jack. "I have a couple of horses to look at over at the track. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Mind if I come." Marion asked

"I would really appreciate some help. Ty said he was going to but he left in the middle of the night to get a horse out of a fence."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at the list that Amy had split with her. She had the top half of the list which meant she had 'A' through 'L'. She had started by looking at a horse from Adder's Stables and was preparing for an overly aggressive horse from Big River Stable. She checked the horse's name that she was looking for "Little Big boy" she muttered looking down the row of horses. She felt a sharp pain come from her arm and tuned to see she had found the horse. "OW!" She said to the horse that had bitten her. The horse lunged at her. Marion backed up in to someone. She gasped. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She said turning around

Tim smiled. "Entirely my fault. I stepped behind you and that is my horse so my fault."

Marion smiled and looked at her arm. The horse had taken a good chunk out of her jacket and pierced the skin. She looked at the horse who was putting back his ears at Marion and Tim.

"Oh did he do that?" Tim asked looking at the bite

"Yes!" Marion said sarcastically

"And now you see why I need help with him." Tm stepped back when the horse lunged at them.

"Has he always been like this?"

"No. As a 3 year old last year he was perfect and raced quite well. Then my jockey quit. And ever since he has been really mean."

"Is it possible for me to speak to this jockey just to figure out the way he was before she quit?" Marion asked not realizing that she was asking to speak to Janice Tim's ex-girlfriend.

Tim hesitated picturing his ex-wife and ex-girlfriend talking. "Possibly. Just let me check on that first."

"Ok. Well I can't do much for him until I have a back story from the jockey." Marion looked at the list of other horses. "I have a few other horses to see so I suppose I'll see you later."

"Marion." Tim said

Marion looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you want to have lunch to day? The track has a lunch every day up at the club house and since I know you won't let me pay you for helping me with BB, And to apologize for my horse taking a chunk out of your arm. So maybe I can buy you lunch." Tim flashed a famous smile.

"Yes."

"Noon?" Tim asked

"Noon." Marion said before walking away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lou looked up as Amy a Marion walked in the door. "How was the track?"

"Fine for me, mom not so much." Amy said

"It happens. Horses bite and lunge all the time. This was unforchently one of those times." Marion smiled

Lou smiled. "Amy family diner to night. Can Ty come or does he have to work?"

He is on call but as a vet he is always on call. But I'll tell him. Can Peter come? Or is he busy?" Amy said. Lately it seemed to Amy that peter had been working and poor Lou had been forgotten.

"Come on Amy it's not like that. He is moving his office back to Calgary that's a lot of work."

Amy held her hands up. "Ok Ok. I have work to do before this dinner thing you're making me come to."

"This dinner thing is at my house so I have to go start dinner. Make shore grandpa comes, I let it slip that I was making something that he doesn't really like."

Amy gowned. "Dubai food. I will make Grandpa and Ty come too. Since they are not so fond of it I won't tell them were having it"

Lou looked offended "Yea Yea."

Marion smiled. "I don't think I have had your Dobie cooking yet."

Amy laughed "Well you're in for quite a treat."

Lou tried to look offended "Hay! Your cooking comes out of the freezer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked around Lou's dining room table at the food on the table. If you wanted to call it food. She set down a dish of mushy green stuff then returned to the kitchen for rolls. Sitting down next to Tim she looked around the table. Everyone was trying to look happy but Lou's cooking was not thrilling them. "Where is Lisa?"

Lou looked up. "She was leaving the track when I called to tell her about dinner."

"She probably stopped to talk to people like she always does." Amy said

"She should be here by now." Jack said. "She normally leaves the track at 3 it's nearly 6:30."

Lou stood up as she heard the door open. She walked out of the room towed the front door. "Scot what are you doing here? Is everything Ok?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha-ha Review and I shall update.**


	16. Something To Say Part 1

**Enjoy… **

**And review.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scot looked at Lou. "I need to speak to Jack." Scot walked in to the dining room

"Scot what brings you here?"

"Not Lou's cooking." Ty muttered

"I just came from the track I had to euthanize 3 horses after a wreck. Sam Jenkins broke his back. Jon Parker and Janice Wane died."

"Oh my."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that one of those horses was Lisa's." Amy said

"Yes." Scot said sadly

"Is she O.K.?" Jack already knew that she wasn't.

"No. She lost a horse and a jockey in one day." Scot said

Marion shook her head. So much for a fun dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion walked in to the house. After Scot had left she had gone home as had everyone else. Now she had to face the continuation of last night. She assumed that there would be a lot of race horses to treat since more than 3 horses where involved in the wreck. Marion looked around no one was here. "Hello?" She looked around. _"Everyone is normally here by 6:00."_ She thought

When she got no answer she crossed over to the refrigerator when everyone got back from where they where she figured they would be hungry. Just as she had flipped the last pancake on to the pile, Ty, Amy and Scot walked in.

"Food!" Ty said "You are the best mother-in-law ever!"

Marion chuckled "So I have been told."

Lou walked in and noticed that Marion had made breakfast. "Thanks so many moms I really didn't have time to make it today."

"I like cooking sometimes. Because I try not to." Marion smiled. "So where are dad and Lisa?"

Amy who was the only one who had gone to the track besides Ty answered. "When we got there last night Lisa was really upset and Grandpa said they were just going to stay at her trailer."

Lou nodded "This is probably really hard for her. Losing one of her horses and jockos in one day."

"No it can't be." Amy thought for a moment. "Have you talked to dad?"

"No not since last night but he was pretty shocked." Lou said

"Did he use the same jockey?" Marion asked

"Ex-jockey. She used to ride for him." Amy said

"Why did she stop racing for him?" Marion asked

"Um well. She is also his ex-girlfriend." Lou blurted out

"Oh." Marion said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack looked at his wife's sleeping figure; she had barley slept at all that night. One minuet she was having a nightmare about her mother's wreck then after that her own wreck that had ended her racing career. She had woken up shaking and with tears streaming down her face. He looked at the clock 6:30 in the morning he had gotten almost no sleep yet here with the opportunity to sleep he couldn't. He looked at Lisa she had had a full 4 hours of sleep and he assumed that most of that was not good sleep.

Lisa stirred beside him. She rolled over to look at Jack. "What time is it?" Not knowing that she had slept in from her normal wake up time of 5 am

"6:30." Jack mumbled

"For once I want to sleep in."

"The track is not having any races to day so sleep in if you want. I'll be right here."

"I might as well get up I did get to sleep in an extra hour and a half."

"But you hardly slept last night." Jack said

"I know but I'm afraid if I go back to sleep I might have a dream again." Lisa laid her head on Jack's chest. "I am afraid to go to sleep. How can watching someone wreck makes me afraid to sleep. I close my eyes and I see my mother hitting the ground then the horse running over her. Then I relive my own wreck. I can remember falling but I can't remember hitting the ground. Every time I close my eyes I relive the worst part about racing." Lisa said a tear slipping down her check.

Jack wiped the tear away and signed. "Give it time. Just go to sleep and if you need me I will be right next to you."

"What about Heartland?" Lisa asked knowing that there where things that need done there.

"You are more important than a bunch of cows."

Lisa smiled just a little bit. "Oh thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom is you going to the track this afternoon to work with dads" Amy asked cutting open a bale of hay

"Yea but I'm planning on waiting until after he has been feed. Do you want to come?"

"Yea Ty is spending his entire day there and I figured I would have lunch with him."

"You get your husband and I get a horse that wants to eat me. How is that fair?" Marion asked

"I will never get tired of calling him my husband and I just love to introduce myself as Amy Borden." Amy smiled thinking of Ty.

"I'm glad you're happy and I don't think I have said how sorry I am that I had to miss so much of your life. And I want you to know that I would think about you every day and wonder what you were doing. And I hate leaving the way I did."

"Hay no worry's. Everything turned out pretty good. Even Ty I mean he is my husband."

"And to think when I first started bringing guy's here to work. Both your father and grandfather thought I was crazy. But look how Scot and Ty turned out."

"Well I'd say pretty good but then again I if I say that I might eat my words when they do something dumb."

"These guys they always do something dumb. I believe it is why they were put on this earth." Marion teased

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at the horse in front of her BB was lunging at her once again. "You going to try to eat me?" Marion stepped forward one small step then when the horse walked towed her she backed away.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked walking up

"Working with your horse and waiting for you to get here so I could ask you something."

"What?"

"Is it in any way possible that you could bring him to heartland so I can work with him better?"

"Yea but we have to catch him first. But once he has a halter and lead on he is fine." Tim looked at the horse "I hope"

"Well then let's get to work." Tim said handing her the halter and lead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once BB was loaded in to the trailer Marion climbed in to Tim's truck to examine the new bite on her arm. "I changed my mind I don't wasn't to take him to Heartland."

Tim looked at her, "Are you kidding me we just spent the last hour trying to lode the horse and now you don't want to take him to Heartland. Why?"

"Well I was thinking if that horse is at Heartland then he could hurt Catherin or anyone who goes's to close. So is it possible to take him to your place. I'd offer mine but I have work to do on the barn before horses can stay in it."

"Ok that's fine." Tim said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Easy boy Marion said as she and Tim un loaded BB from the trailer and in to the round pen. Marion un clipped the lead rope and turned the horse loose. The horse emedatly turned and charged at Marion who was the only thing in the way of the half open gate.

"Marion." Tim yelled as he opened the gate and pulled her out of the way pulling the gate shut behind them

Marion looked at the horse who was pawing at the gate. "Oh my god." She looked at Tim who had yet to let go of her.

"I have something to say." Tim said looking at Marion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha-ha Review and I shall update.**


	17. War

**Enjoy… BTW this is, as it is put the 'calm before the storm'. Enjoy the lightness of this chapter because the next one will be VERY sad.**

**Chapter 17- War**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at the stove. "Lisa I think that stuff is done."

Lisa looked at the stove to see smoke coming out of the pot. "Shoot!"

Julie walked in to the room. "Lisa! How on earth do you burn soup?"

"I don't know I was distracted. I didn't burn it though." Lisa moved the pot off the burner her hand brushing up against it. "Oww."

Jack walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice cube handing it to Lisa. "You ok."

"I'm fine." Lisa tuned around when the door opened.

Ben walked through the door with a small red headed woman beside him. "Aunt Lisa this is Melissa Lane she races in Calgary. Melissa this is my aunt Lisa and her husband Jack. His daughter Marion and his granddaughter Amy. And my other Aunt Julie."

Melissa smiled. "Hi." She reached out to shake Lisa's hand. You probably don't remember me but we were knew each other when I lived in Lexington."

Lisa smiled, "Of coerce I remember you. Last time I saw you were 9 years old and everyone called you 'Missy'. Then here you are all grown up." Lisa smiled and instead of shaking her hand she pulled her in to a hug.

"That was a long time ago." Melissa looked at her. "A life time ago."

Lisa pulled herself together her daughters best friend was standing her kitchen. "Well I have soup ready for diner if we don't hurry up it will be cold."

"I don't think there is any chance of that." Jack said quietly. Marion and Amy smiled and tried not to laugh.

Lisa glared at him. "Funny."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion walked out the back door intending to leave early. As she walked down the steps she noticed the barn light. She started towed the barn quietly. Not herring anything from the horses she looked in to the barn. She didn't see any one. She walked farther in to notice Lisa siting in a stall. "Hay."

Lisa looked up as Marion walked in to the stall and sat down next to her. "I thought you went home."

"I saw the light on in the barn and came out to see if anything was wrong."

"No nothing's wrong." Lisa said unconvincingly

"You want to talk about it."

"If I tell you know one can know about it. I don't want pity."

"Deal and just to prove that I will keep my promise I will tell you my secret I have to tell someone any way. Cuz its killing me."

"You first." Lisa said

"I got back together with Tim." She blurted out

"Like together?" Lisa asked surprised

"Yes. Now it's your turn."

Lisa took a deep breath. "Melissa was my daughter's best friend. They were like sisters. They did every ting together. Rode horses got in trouble. Then Justine got sick and sadly she died. And I have always wondered how she would be now if she was still alive. They were both going to be jockeys. Then to night every time I looked at Ben and Melissa I thought I might see Justine right there with them the way it always was." Lisa said quietly reaching up to pet Lighting Dexter.

Marion looked at her. "That's a lot."

"And that's not all." Lisa whispered "I have managed to keep my brain tumor a secret from every one including my family. Now my aunt is back and I think it is because she is suspicious of me being sick. Which I'm not. I am fine that's why I don't want to tell her. She already lost my mom and both my uncles I don't want her to worry."

Marion looked at her quickly. "Why would she worry? I mean the tumor is gone right."

"There is always a very good chance that the cancer can return. And when cancer returns it normally is worse and spreads throughout the body, making it very hard to treat. And the possibility of surviving a severe cancer is very slim. I don't want her to know I had cancer because she will never stop working about me getting cancer again."

"I think you should tell her. She is a part of your family and she should get the truth."

Lisa smiled "Thanks I really needed to talk to someone."

"No problem. I had to tell someone about me and Tim it was killing me." Marion thought for a second. "Just a bit ago I hated you and now I am telling you about my love life."

Lisa laughed. "Life's funny is it not?"

"Yep it shore is." Marion muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion looked at Lisa Amy and Malory who were all panting the shutters of the dining lodge. Mallory glared at Amy who had splattered pant all over her. "You missed a spot." Mallory said

"Where?" Amy looked at the shutter

Mallory pointed her brush dripping with green pant at Amy's face. "Right there." She dripped the pant on Amy

Amy forgetting that she was a grown married woman shrieked. "Oh it is so on!" Amy ran her brush though Mallory's hair.

Marion laughed then Mallory flicked pant on her and she retaliated but missed and hit Lisa. "Sorry."

Lisa gasped "You are not!" She splashed pant on Marion.

Mallory picked up her bucket and splashed pant all over everyone staring an all-out war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion Lisa Amy and Malory walked in to the barn yard covered in green pant from their war. "I have pant in places pant should never be." Malory complained

"You are the one that started it." Amy snapped "Last's hose off by the barn so Grandpa won't find out we wasted pant and made a mess."

Lisa looked at the barn yard. "That's not going to happen because Caleb and Ty don't keep secrets unless they might get in trouble."

"Well then we'll just think of a way to blame them too." Marion said

"Actually that's not happing." Malory looked as Jack walked out of the barn

Ty looked up from the water buckets he was filling. Looking at his wife who was covered in green pant he snickered. "What happened to you?"

Amy glared at Mallory. "She stared a fight."

Marion smiled "More like a war."

Lisa looked at them "World war 3."

Jack chuckled and Lisa walked over to him covered in green pant. "Aren't you a bit old for this?"

"No." Lisa glared at him

Caleb looked at Amy "How you going to get home?"

"What do you mean?" Amy looked at him

Ty who had been thinking the same thing as Caleb filled her in. "My truck. I am not letting you in my truck like that!"

"Ty."

"You want a ride with me." Ty asked.

"Yes." Amy said without thinking

Ty looked at her. "Ok. You asked for it." He sprayed her with the hose.

Amy tacked Ty and Malory grabbed the hose from him spraying everyone.

"And now starts World War 4." Lisa shrieked as Jack pulled her in to Malory's line of fire.

Marion crept up behind Jack and dumped a bucket of water on him.

"I have HER!" Caleb shouted while holding a struggling Malory.

Jack took the bucket he was going to dump on Lisa and poured it on Malory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa peaked through the kitchen door dripping wet. Julie was watching Catherin who was probably down for a nap so Lisa wisped loudly. "Aunt Julie!"

Julie rounded the corner. "What? Lisa what the."

"Can I please have some towels and blankets?"

Julie left the room and retuned with a stack of towels and blankets. "What happened?"

"Come out side and I'll tell you." Lisa said grabbing a towel.

Julie followed her outside and looked at everyone who was dripping wet and the girls covered in pant. "World war 3?"

"I'd say World War 4." Amy said

"World War 3 involved green pant." Marion said during herself off.

"Now we all have green hair." Mallory muttered

Lisa smiled the pink bandana she was wearing was now green. Marion's cowboy hat was green and soggy. Amy and Mallory's blond hair where streaked with green. "How are we going to get it out of our hair?" She grumbled

"A bottle of sop." Ty said

"A big bottle." Jack grumbled raping a blanket around Lisa and siting down on the bench.

"And several showers." Lisa added siting down next to Jack and laying her head on him. She wouldn't admit it but the day's activities had warn her out. She had not gotten much sleep and no matter how tired she was she would have nightmares not just about racing but the whole possibility of getting cancer was scaring her too.

Jack put his arm around Lisa and kissed her forehead.

Marion pulled out her cell phone and looked at it, the screen was blank. She had just charged it last night which meant that she had probably ruined it. "Well I'd better go. I have a LOT of cleaning to do." She said referring to herself her cloths and her hat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion opened the door to Tim. Who looked at her still green hair. "You ready?"

"You mind if we. I have pant all over me."

"You shower yet?"

"No I just got back. I have quite the mess to clean up, my hat and boots and belt have to have the pant removed from them as dose my hair." Marion said

"So since we aren't going out what do you want to eat?" Tim asked

"Chinese." Marion said without thinking

"We don't have a Chinese place here much less one that delivers."

"Oh right. When I was in the states I worked next door to a Chinese restraint and I ate their food 80% of the time." Marion said blushing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ha-ha Review and I shall update. And just for the Fun of fun I will tell you all that the next chapter is called:**

_**Death **_

**I WILL be killing a character And Yes a character that is or has appeared in the TV show. Since I am writing the next chapter as I go I may kill anyone even Marion because she has appeared in the show briefly. But if you look at the hints I have dropped in other chapters you will figure out who I plan to kill… *EVIL LAUGH***


	18. Death

**Chapter 18 Death**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lisa stood in the hospital waiting room watching as doctors spoke to her husband.

"I am sorry sir but there where complications and your wife didn't make it." The doctor said to Jack

Lisa looked at them. "What no! I'm right here." Lisa put her hand on Jack but he ignored her. She watched helplessly as her family reacted. "No. I am right here!"

"They can't hear you." A voce said.

Lisa turned around and saw Lindy standing behind her.

"You time here is done." Lindy said quietly

Lisa looked at Jack. "No. I'm not leaving."

"I know it's hard. I managed it. Your family is waiting for you."

"My family is here." Lisa said as Lindy disappeared.

"Lisa. Oh my baby girl." Another voce said.

Lisa tuned around. "Mum."

Lisa's mom looked at her. "You have to come eventually. I had to leave. We are all waiting for you. Me your father, Lorie and Justine."

"No. I can't I love him too much to leave." Lisa said looking at Jack.

"I know you do. And I can't force you to leave." Lisa's mother disappeared.

Lisa looked at Jack and started crying.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Her daughter appeared in front of her

Lisa looked at Justine she looked the way she did before she had gotten sick. "Mommy is just sad."

"Come with me, no one is sad there."

"I can't do that Jess. Not yet." Lisa watched as her daughter disappeared. Lisa looked at Jack. She wasn't leaving not until her family was OK.

Lisa awoke with tears streaming down her face. She felt Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her face in his chest crying.

An hour latter Lisa was still awake staring at the wall with Jack asleep with his arms around her. She looked at her watch 2 am. She was the only one awake; Jack had fallen asleep an hour ago. Lisa jumped when the phone rang. "Who is calling at this hour?" She grumbled reaching out to the night table grabbing the phone. "Hello."

"Lisa." Lou sniffled from the other end.

Lisa sat up. "Lou what's wrong?" Lisa lessened as Lou told her everything then setting the phone down Lisa looked at Jack. "Peter is dead." She whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Ty walked in to the house Amy was in her cowboy boots and Pjs while Ty was in an old tee shirt and sweats.

Jack handed them each a cup of coffee. "You're going to need that."

"Thanks." Ty muttered

"I can't believe that he is dead." Amy said. "Just like that. Car wreck."

Lisa walked in to the room tying a scarf around her head which looked out of place with the sweats. "Catherin is still asleep." Lisa sighed and sat down.

Marion walked through the door followed by Tim. "You have any more of that coffee?" Marion asked

Jack handed Marion a cup. Lisa looked up from her laptop. "The earliest flight to Dubai is 7 am."

"Who is going?" Jack asked knowing that not everyone could.

"She is my sister I have to." Amy said.

"I can stay." Ty said "I can help around here."

"I don't like to fly but I should go." Marion said

"As should I." Tim said

"Ok. I have some air miles left and that should cover most of the ticket cost." Lisa said quietly.

Marion sighed everything had been looking up now it had taken a nose dive. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Short and Sad but necessary. I like Peter but... I can't give that part of the story away…**

**As always review and I will update.**


	19. Lou

**Chapter 19- Lou**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion walked down the stairs of Lou's house. She had been up all night with her granddaughter who had been asking for her father. Marion sighed Lou had locked herself in her room refusing to come out as soon as she had gotten home. The past three days had been a big blur. And today was the funeral. She walked in to the kitchen and pored herself a cup of coffee and a cup of decaf coffee for Lou. Then she climbed back up the stairs to Lou's room taking a breath before knocking on her door. "Lou?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty watched Amy walk towed him. "How was your ride?"

"Fine." Amy snapped.

"Amy I can tell there is something you want to say. So say it." Ty wrapped his arm around her.

"I feel so terrible. I thought that Lou wasn't really happy with Peter. I just. Sometimes he would leave and she would act like happy but when he was here she seemed well less happy. Then I saw her in Dubai and it was just so sad she didn't say a word unless it was necessary. I feel so horrible." Amy let Ty pull her in to a hug.

"Hay it's OK." Ty wisped in her ear. After standing there for a few munits Amy looked at him. "What."

Amy sighed. "I am supposed to say a few words at the funeral what do I say?"

Ty looked at his watch. "You are going to have to figure that out while we get dressed for the funeral cuz we are going to be late."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat at the kitchen table waiting for Lisa. "Lisa."

Lisa hoped in to the room on one foot while trying to put her black heels on. "Ok." Lisa looked at him, "You ok?"

Jack put his arm around her waist. "We are going to be late."

Lisa laid her head on Jack's shoulder knowing he wasn't OK.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

"And now Amy Borden will say a few words." The man said before stepping down out of Amy's way.

"I have to admit that I didn't even know what I was going to say when I woke up this morning. Then I looked at Ty my husband and I thought I wouldn't even be marred to him if it wasn't for Peter. A few years ago Ty went missing when the privet plane he was on crashed. Peter was the one who sent out his company helicopters and then when I wanted to go look he came with. I wouldn't be Mrs. Borden without Peter. And I am forever grateful." Amy said sniffling and stepping down.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lou walked through the door of Heartland putting her keys on the table as she walked through the house. It was midnight three nights after the funeral. She put Catherin in the spare bedroom and walked down the hall. She opened Jack and Lisa's bedroom door peaking in side. She looked at the couple Jack had his arms wrapped around Lisa. Lou smiled thought threating tears a week ago that had been her. Haply married and now. Lou turned and fled to the living room. Lying down on the couch she started to cry. She had been in denial she had thought that maybe just maybe Peter would call her and say he was flying home for some business meeting.

Lisa appeared in the door way with Jack close behind her. "Lou?"

Lou stood up. "Grandpa. He's not coming back." Lou sobbed.

Jack walked over to her and pulled her in to a hug.

Lisa nothing that Catherin was not with her walked down the hall. Opening the door she noticed the little girl wide awake. Lisa picked her up "what are you doing up baby girl?'

Catherin smiled "Wating for daddy to come home."

Lisa sighed. "Your daddy is not coming home." She said

"Not tonight?"

"No not to night." Lisa said quietly. "Now what do you say we have a slumber party in my room." Lisa asked changing the subject.

Catherin's eyes lit up. "Can we sleep on the floor?"

Lisa smiled slightly. "Yes if you promise to go to sleep."

Catherin grabbed her stuffed horse while Lisa grabbed a blanket and pillow. Lisa led her in to the room and made her a bed on the floor. Lisa lay down next to her falling asleep before the little girl did.

An hour later Jack walked in after talking to Lou and then sat with her until she had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked on the floor of the bedroom to find his wife and grate-granddaughter asleep on the floor. Jack assuming that Lisa would not be very conferrable on the floor bent down and scooped her up setting her on the bed lightly. She had been caching up on her sleep since she had talked to her Aunt though he knew she was still having bad dreams sometimes. Jack kissed her forehead and lay down next to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Short and Sad but necessary. I like Peter but... I can't give that part of the story away…**

**As always review and I will update.**


	20. Happy Ending

**Chapter 20 A Happy ending**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One month latter Marion was riding BB around the track. It had been a hard month for everyone Lou especially had had a hard time. Marion sent the horse surging past Tim and slowed down pulling the horse up and riding over to Tim. "I am no racing expert but I think that was good."

Tim laughed "That was amazing."

Marion jumped down. "So does he have a chance at winning?"

"Yes the Handicapped I have him entered in is very prestiges but I think that he can win it."

Marion smiled. "Who are your main competitors?"

Tim sighed. "Dan Heartfeeld has a horse running and possibly Lisa will be running her filly if she gets a jockey but I don't think the filly will be near the contender that her colt that died in the accident was."

"Ah well I for one. Can't wait to see him race on Saturday." Marion said

"You are just so chipper." Tim teased

"Things are finally looking up. I was over at dads today and I heard Lou laugh."

"Well that's good."

"Yes it's very good." Marion said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marion watched as the horses thundered down the homestretch. With Lisa's filly and Tim's colt neck and neck they went for a photo finish.

"And it's a photo finish between Little Big Boy and Alberta Dancer." The announcer said "but the winner by a nose is Little Big Boy ridden by Ron Evens owned by Tim Fleming And trained by Marion Fleming."

Marion jumped up. "He won!" She looked at Tim. "He won!"

Tim laughed. "I guess we had better get to the winners circle."

"We?" Marion asked

"Yes I put you down as the trainer after all he wouldn't be racing if it were not for you."

Marion smiled. "Thanks that was really thoughtful."

Lisa smiled at the two. "Go on." She watched them walk away; it was plane that they were still in love.

Jack looked at Lisa. "What's with those two?"

Lisa smiled "Open your eyes Jack." She kissed him and walked off towed the barns leaving Jack to wonder what that actually meant.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tim knocked on Marion's door. "Marion."

"Come in!" Marion yelled

Tim walked in. "I have a copy of BB's race and the picture from the winners circle."

"Oh why thank you."

Tim smiled "Come with me I have a surprise for you." Tim put his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Marion asked walking next to him

"You'll see when we get there."

They walked thought the woods for a good 15 minutes before stopping near a blanket with a picnic basket on top. Marion smiled "What is this."

Tim sat down on the blanket. "We are having a picnic and I drove all the way to Calgary to get Chinese so that you can teach me how to use chopsticks."

Marion smiled. "Chinese. Oh that is so sweet. I don't remember you being that sweet." Marion kissed his cheek. "Actually if I recall correctly you were never sweet you were a pain in the -" Tim put his hand over her mouth to stop her teasing.

"Well I have changed. You gave me a second chance to prove that I have and I love you and I don't want to lose you ever agen." Tim smiled and pulled out a box. "Remember this." He pulled out a small necklace.

Marion took it out of his hand. "Yes. You gave it to me after you won your first all-around cowboy. And then that night you asked me to marry you but you didn't have a ring so you gave me this."

"Yea and I still remember you throwing it at me when you kicked me out of the house." Tim looked at her. "You had some good aim."

Marion laughed. "Yes. Yes I do."

Tim looked at her. "Want it back?

Marion's eyes sparkled. "Yes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That is the end of this story. Now I have a sequel and prequel that I plan to rite and post with in the next 3 or 4 days. So tell me which you want to reed first cuz I can't decide which to write first! **

**Prequel:**

**Changes**

_**Everything at Heartland is changing for better or worse. **_

**Sequel: **

**In the Blink or an Eye**

_**Takes place two years after Second chances (My story not the episode)**_

_**Ty and Amy face parenthood Lou gets back in to the dating world Tim and Marion are starting over as husband as wife while Jack and Lisa struggle keep their marriage together.**_

**So which shall I write first?**


End file.
